A Sparkling's Love Can Change A Mech
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Selflessness Is The Path To Love". It's been three years since the final battle in Detroit for both Earth and Cybertron, but Shockwave returns and kidnaps Flora. What does the evil 'Con have in mind? Can Flora show him that he doesn't need to do what he's doing to achieve his goals?
1. Three Years Later

**Here it is! The sequel to "Selflessness Is The Path To Love." :) A huge thank you to all of you who have been so patient with me in waiting for this story. :)**

 **Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro. I only own Natasha (also known as Lightning Sky), Trigger Point, and Flora.**

* * *

 **A Sparkling's Love Can Change A Mech**

 **Chapter 1: Three Years Later**

Flora hunkered down as she watched her father and mother searching for her. "She's gotten better at hiding," said Jazz approvingly.

"A little too much, perhaps," said Natasha. "Have you and Dad been showing some more tricks behind my back?"

Jazz hid a smirk. He and Prowl had been teaching Flora a few tricks that Natasha didn't know about and they had just turned around to search behind another chair when they suddenly heard their daughter squeal in surprise and they jumped sharply, turning to see that Prowl had snuck up on their daughter and lifted her up, taking her by surprise. "Grandpa's got you now!" Prowl said teasingly to Flora, who began laughing happily.

"Grandpa! I almost had Mommy and Daddy!" Flora groaned, but her giggles made it impossible to take her seriously.

"I noticed," he said. "But Grandpa's got a reputation to hold up as the top Cyberninja here besides your father."

He then held her in one arm and began tickling her. "And no one is taking away that title from me."

Flora laughed and squirmed as Prowl kept tickling her for a bit. Natasha and Jazz watched and she looked up at him. "Top Cyberninjas, hmm?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. "So you two _have_ been showing her some other ninja techniques."

"Hey, she's a ninja sparkling, honey," Jazz said with a grin. "She's got to learn from the best."

He didn't expect Natasha to tackle him and start tickling him. "Are you saying I'm not the best?" She asked in mock anger. "After all, I am the daughter of a ninja."

Flora giggled. "Mommy and Daddy are funny," she said.

Prowl chuckled. "Yes, they are," he said before whispering to her. "Your father is very ticklish on his underarms."

"He is?" She whispered back to her grandfather.

He nodded. "Go get him," he said with a smirk as he set her down.

Flora wasted no time in running over and doing so, surprising both her parents. Jazz fell into another laughing fit and Natasha quickly pinned his arms down to make it easier for her daughter to tickle him as she grinned over at Prowl. "Dad, you're corrupting my daughter," she said, but her grin showed him that she meant it jokingly.

"And you're not?" He jokingly retorted back as he gestured to her holding her sparkmate's arms down while Flora tickled her father's underarms and Jazz was howling with laughter.

Natasha chuckled. "Okay, sweetspark," she said to her daughter. "Let Daddy breathe, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," said Flora and obediently stopped, sitting on her father's stomach as he took a deep breath, playfully glaring at his wife, who smirked back at him. Flora then reached up and wrapped her arms around Jazz's neck in a hug. "Love you, Daddy," she said.

Jazz felt his spark melt at that and smiled at his daughter. "I love you too, munchkin," he said, hugging her back.

Natasha chuckled a little and leaned down to give her mate a loving kiss, which Jazz returned, looking at her with a loving look on his face. "How did I get so lucky to have the two most beautiful girls in my life?" He asked.

His mate and daughter both giggled before Jazz stood up, holding Flora in one arm and wrapping his other arm around Natasha, who rested her head against his shoulder, a smile on her face.

Optimus, who had just gotten out of a meeting with Ultra Magnus, smiled as he saw them. "Good news," he said. "The Decepticons have been very quiet, even the ones in the Cybertronian stockades."

Natasha looked at him. "Let's hope they stay that way," she said. "If I never seen Megatron face again, life will be perfect."

"No argument here," said Prowl.

The others nodded, but didn't know that the peace they were enjoying would be shattered very soon.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Sounds like something bad. Read on!**

 **Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Hostage!

**Chapter 2: Hostage!**

The town was in a panic as a Decepticon walked the streets, scaring off the people with his attacks and punching the ground repeatedly. Getting the alert from Captain Fanzone, the Autobots headed out to deal with him. Natasha had told Flora to stay in her room and wait until they got back. The sparkling didn't dare argue and did as she was told.

Trigger Point stayed behind to keep his niece safe, but was suddenly attacked from behind and knocked out as two hands grabbed Flora and took her away.

Natasha grunted as she landed another attack on the Decepticon, which suddenly stood up and fell apart. "What?" She asked.

"That's never happened before," said Bumblebee.

Jazz then saw Shockwave and brought out his nunchucks, but then stopped in horror. "No," he said in shock.

Feeling her sparkmate's fear in their bond, Natasha turned and gasped in horror.

Shockwave stood in front of them and he had Flora in his arms. The small sparkling was trying to get to her parents, but the Decepticon had a firm hold on her.

Optimus ordered the Autobots to stand down and none of them dared to fire because Flora was in danger and Shockwave might use her as a shield, something they all hoped he wouldn't do.

"Shockwave! Release my daughter!" Natasha ordered him, glaring at the one-eyed 'Con.

Shockwave shook his head. "You think I'll let go of my bargaining chip?" He asked with a mock chuckle as he turned to the sparkling in his arms. "Stop squirming, you brat, before I make sure you regret it," he demanded.

Flora froze in fear and tears fell down her face as she looked at her parents pleadingly, who tried to reassure her through their bond with her that it was going to be okay and to be brave.

Shockwave chuckled mockingly again. "I have a demand that you will all find out later, and if you want the sparkling back, you'll do as I demand," he said.

Natasha felt her blood freeze. "Shockwave, don't you dare hurt her!" She said angrily.

"Follow my demands and she won't be harmed," he said to her as he teleported away with Flora as his prisoner.

" **NO!"** Natasha cried out, tears running down her face as she felt Jazz's arms come around her and she saw he was crying too.

Trigger Point came up, breathing hard, looking sorrowfully at his sister and brother-in-law. "I'm sorry," he said. "He got the drop on me."

The two sparkbroken parents looked at him. "It's not your fault," Jazz said, his voice full of grief.

Natasha turned to her brother. "What do you think Shockwave wants?" She asked, tears flowing nonstop.

The others came up. "He said we'll find out soon," said Optimus. "Let's just hope he doesn't harm Flora."

"If he does, I'll tear him apart," Prowl said fiercely.

Hearing her father say that filled Natasha with determination. "And I'll gladly assist you with that," she said.

"Same goes for us," said Jazz as the others nodded. The white cyberninja turned to Natasha. "We'll get our daughter back, sweetspark."

She nodded. "Yes, we will," she said. "And make Shockwave regret this."

* * *

 **Yes, Shockwave has kidnapped Flora. What are his demands? That will be revealed soon. Read on!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Scary Surroundings

**Chapter 3: Scary Surroundings**

Shockwave held Flora firmly as he headed for the prison part of his ship, pleased that the sparkling didn't dare squirm as she shivered in fear, softly crying. He stopped at a cell. "I expect you to be on your best behavior," he said sternly. "Is that clear?"

Flora looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Yes, sir," she said meekly.

"Good girl," he said in mock praise as he put her in the cell, locking it before walking away.

The small sparkling sat down and curled up. She was scared and the cell was a bit dark and she didn't like the dark.

Just then, something moved and she gasped, curling up more. "A sparkling?" A voice asked.

Flora turned her head and gasped, scooting back as she saw someone else in the dim light. A mech as tall as her father stood there in chains, his sky-blue armor looking dull and scratched up and the wheels in his feet looked a bit worn, and his blue eyes pierced the darkness, making him look frightening.

Seeing the sparkling was scared of him, he moved towards her slowly, his chains rattling with each step. Flora kept scooting back away from him, fresh tears running down her face. "Shh. Don't be afraid," said the chained mech. "I won't hurt you, little one."

In her fear, the sparkling felt her back hit the corner of the cell and she curled up, trembling harder as she whimpered, wanting her parents to find her and take her back home.

A hand gently touched her back, making her flinch and whimper a bit louder as that hand moved away before two hands picked her up and two arms gently held her close. "It's alright, little one. I'm not going to harm you," said the mech as he began rubbing her back. "Shh."

Feeling how gentle he was, Flora looked up at him and saw his kind face as she sniffled as a gentle, blue-colored hand wiped away her tears. "Don't cry, little sweetspark," he said, his voice as gentle as his touch.

Curious, she reached up for his face, her hands gently running over the scratches that marred his face. She saw him smile at her curiosity as the backs of his fingers gently rubbed her face. She then reached her small arms up and hugged him. The mech returned the hug and gently rocked her. "Better, sweetspark?" He asked gently.

She nodded and looked up at him. "Who are you?" She asked curiously. "My name is Flora."

"That's a beautiful name for such a cute sparkling," he said with a smile. "I am called Blurr."

Flora's face lit up. "Mommy told me stories about you!" She said in an excited whisper. "She said you're the fastest Autobot, faster than Uncle Bumblebee."

Blurr chuckled a little, hiding a wince of pain. "Yes, he and I have often argued about that," he said.

The small sparkling then looked confused. "She said you talked fast too," she said. "But…you don't."

He smiled a little. "I'm afraid it hurts to talk fast, little one," he said. "Shockwave hasn't been kind to me."

Flora looked up at him. "He told Mommy and Daddy he had demands," she said. "What demands does he mean?"

Blurr shook his head. "I don't know," he said and then looked concerned. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her head. "But he's scary," she said with a whimper.

He couldn't argue with her on that as the exercises Shockwave had put him through to try and get information out of him had been very unpleasant and showed just how scary the one-eyed 'Con could be. Blurr had refused to give out any information which resulted in more painful exercises, but he still refused to give the enemy what he wanted.

He now held Flora in his arms and saw her rest her head on his chest so she could hear his sparkbeat, which soothed her. "Don't worry, little Flora, I'll keep you safe from Shockwave," he said to her.

She looked up at him. "Promise, Uncle Blurr?" She asked.

He blinked in surprise that she had called him that, but nodded all the same, now feeling very protective of her. "I promise," he said firmly.

Even if it meant he'd have to suffer more painful exercises, he swore he wouldn't let Shockwave harm the little sparkling.

* * *

 **Wow! Three chapters all at once! I decided to give you guys three chapters because you all have been so patient with me in getting this story started and posted.**

 **And yes, Blurr is alive! Can he keep Flora safe from Shockwave? What are Shockwave's demands? Stay tuned to find out what happens! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Demands

**Chapter 4: Demands**

Natasha was in Flora's room and tears were in her eyes as she worried about her daughter and felt familiar arms wrap around her and felt tears hit her shoulder, making her turn to see her sparkmate was hugging her and crying. She turned to hug him as her tears began to fall too.

Jazz then did something he only did around her. He removed his visor, showing her his blue optics that were full of tears and she gently wiped them away as he did the same for her. "Sky, what are we going to do?" He asked, calling her by her Autobot nickname.

"We'll get Flora back," she said. "Optimus is working on finding Shockwave's ship and the others are patrolling, taking on extra shifts to find her."

Jazz nodded. Everyone had promised to help them find little Flora. Even Bumblebee, who disliked patrols and monitoring, was zooming all over Detroit and checking the monitors every fifteen minutes. And no one complained, even if they were exhausted.

Hearing the patrol come back, the couple went to see if their teammates found anything, but the exhausted crew wore sad frowns. "We didn't find anything," Prowl said softly.

Those words stung Natasha and Jazz, making Natasha shed more tears. Trigger Point came up to her and hugged her to comfort her and he was also crying a little. "We'll keep searching," he promised.

She nodded. "But after you guys get some rest," she said gently. "You've all been searching for almost twelve hours."

Ratchet agreed with her. "Shockwave said he'd contact us with demands," he said.

The others nodded as the Jet Twins hugged Natasha. "We be sorry, sister," said Jetstorm.

"We be really trying," Jetfire said.

She gave them a small smile. "You're doing your best, as is everyone," she said gently.

Optimus suddenly saw something on the monitor. "He's calling," he said.

They all turned to the monitor as Optimus answered the call on the monitor. "I see you've all been waiting," said Shockwave with a sinister chuckle.

"What do you want, Shockwave?" Bumblebee asked, surprising most of his teammates with his angry question.

Shockwave gave another sinister chuckle. "Impatient, aren't you?" He mocked Bumblebee, who barely held back a retort.

"What are your demands, 'Con?" Prowl now demanded.

Shockwave nodded. "In exchange for the sparkling, I want my home back on Cybertron and be given amnesty," he said before glaring at them. "If my demands are met, I will free the sparkling."

Natasha couldn't hold it back anymore. "Where is my daughter, Shockwave?!" She said to him angrily.

"In a cell on my ship," he said to her, sinisterly chuckling again.

Natasha was now very upset and ready to explode. Jazz was feeling the same way as he turned to the monitor to glare at the 'Con. "Shockwave, if Flora is hurt at all, I'll break a sacred vow to make you pay," he said angrily.

Shockwave laughed evilly, sounding very amused. "Amusing, Autobot," he said before closing the transmission.

Jazz and Prowl were both shaking with anger, as was Natasha and all three were ready to punch something when Natasha felt Jetstorm's hands on her shoulders. "Sister, please be calming down," he begged her, looking sad.

Jetfire asked the same of Jazz while Bumblebee asked Prowl to calm down too. All three cyberninjas calmed down and Bumblebee turned to the door. "We should do another patrol," he said.

Natasha went up to him and shook her head. "You guys did a lot today," she said. "We already have one member of our family to worry about. Let's not make it more."

"She's right," said Trigger Point. "We can set the monitor to alert us if Shockwave contacts us again or if anything criminals are causing trouble in town."

Though reluctant, the others agreed that they needed to recharge. Bulkhead turned to Natasha and Jazz. "We'll patrol again first thing in the morning," he promised them.

Natasha smiled and hugged him. "Okay," she said.

But she was hurting on the inside, as was Jazz. Turmoil filling their sparks as they sincerely hoped Flora would be returned to them soon.

* * *

 **Shockwave has made his demands that the Autobots now have to consider. Will they do as he demands? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Holding Hope

**Holy cow! It's been a while since I updated this story. My muse went the other way for a bit. Anywho, here is the next chapter! :)**

 **Chapter 5: Holding Hope**

Flora was in Blurr's arms, telling him about her parents. "My dad is an awesome ninja, as is my mom," she said. "And my grandpa and my uncle."

"Sounds like you might be born to be a ninja, Flora," Blurr said with a smile.

"Yeah!" She said. "I want to be just like Mommy and Daddy! Kicking creeps into next week and spinning nunchucks!"

Blurr chuckled as he listened to the young sparkling. Her stories about her parents and family helped the hours in the cell to go by faster and he looked forward to them. He would tell her stories at night before she went to sleep.

It had been about a week since Shockwave had captured Flora and they hadn't heard back from the Autobots, but the sparkling didn't give up.

"Mommy and Daddy will save us, Uncle Blurr," she said.

Shockwave, who had entered in time to hear that, laughed mockingly. "No one will save you or Blurr, little sparkling," he said. "My ship is as secure as the secret council chambers on Cybertron."

"They will save us!" Flora said to him. "You'll wish you never set foot on this planet when Mommy and Daddy kick your butt!"

Blurr smiled at Flora's certainty, but frowned when Shockwave scoffed. "What makes you think they will?" He asked with a cruel smile as he waited for her anticipated answer, knowing it would be some weak comeback.

"Wouldn't you do the same for your own child if they were in danger?"

Shockwave went still at that, his logic processor replaying what the sparkling had said. Not answering her, he left, closing the door behind him, although his prisoners noticed that he closed the door rather gently.

* * *

Flora looked at Blurr. "Why did he suddenly go quiet like that?" She asked.

Blurr was thoughtful. "It seems like…your words might have hit a chord in him," he said. "I don't think he was expecting that to be your answer."

The sparkling looked towards where Shockwave had gone. "Maybe…he just needed to be forced to think on a different perspective?" She said.

"Maybe," Blurr said with a nod.

Down the hallway, Shockwave, who had heard what they said after he left, felt a deep ache in his spark that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Whether Flora knew it or not, her words brought up memories that had been buried for a long time and an unbearable ache surfaced in his spark as he slowly walked away, his mind anywhere but where he currently was.

* * *

 **Hmm, why did Flora's words affect Shockwave so much? What memories would cause Shockwave to feel an ache in his spark? Stay tuned to find out! And I promise the next chapter will be out soon! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418.**


	6. Observing

**Chapter 6: Observing**

Shockwave was in his quarters on his ship, watching Flora and Blurr through a camera that was focused on the cell the two were in and he watched curiously as Flora hugged Blurr, who returned the hug.

Their interaction was bringing back memories that he had pushed away long ago, memories of his own son. He hadn't seen his son in a long time and he began wondering how he was doing.

He then saw Blurr pull something out of his subspace and recognized it to be a picture. He turned up the audio to listen and magnified to picture to get a better look at the picture in Blurr's hand.

Blurr smiled as she showed Flora the picture. "This is a picture of my mother," he said to her.

Flora smiled. "She's really pretty," she said.

Blurr chuckled. "Yeah, she was," he said softly.

"Is she still alive, Uncle Blurr?"

He shook his head. "She died when I was very little," he said. "My grandparents raised me until they passed away."

Flora looked at him. "What about your daddy?" She asked him.

Blurr looked a bit sad. "I don't know," he said. "I haven't seen my father since my mother died."

Shockwave gazed at the picture of the femme and felt his spark nearly stop. He knew the femme in that picture. He quickly compared it to his memory to be sure and fell back into his seat.

"My love," he said softly, remembering the femme he had fallen hard for and how a couple years later, they had a son and were happy until Cybertron was attacked and their home was one of the ones destroyed and his son was separated from him.

Shockwave had cried so hard when he had lost both his mate and his son and now looked at Blurr. "It's not possible," he said. "It was years ago."

But then he noticed Blurr had the same colors that his mother had, something that Shockwave had been proud of when his son had been born. And he had seen Blurr using his quick speed to get the job done. "Just like her," he said.

Shockwave now compared a memory he had of his son when he was a year old and compared him to Blurr now, doing some calculations. The answers all pointed to the same thing.

"I don't believe it," he said. "After so long. Searching for years. And he's been right there the whole time."

Shockwave stood up and went over to the window. "I've done an unforgivable thing," he said to himself. "I must make it right. I won't lose my son again. My little Blurr."

But he knew Blurr wouldn't believe Shockwave if he told him straight out, so he decided to get things straightened out before showing Blurr what he discovered.

And Shockwave hoped that when Blurr found out that he was his son, he would forgive the Decepticon. And Shockwave also hoped Flora and the other Autobots would be forgiving as well.

* * *

 **Bet you guys didn't see that coming, hmm? :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. A Different Side

**Chapter 7: A Different Side**

Shockwave was still in shock after hearing himself say that Blurr was his son and he now felt ashamed. "How could I do this to my own sparkling?" He asked himself as he then quickly moved to the prison section of his ship.

Flora and Blurr saw him come and the little femme clung to the blue racer, who held her protectively as Shockwave came into the cell. Seeing the two were huddled in the corner and Blurr was shielding Flora protectively, Shockwave placed his hands in front of him in an unarmed gesture before slowly moving towards them and taking the chains off of Blurr, to the racer's surprise.

He jumped and held Flora to him and she clung tightly when Shockwave gently picked him up and carried him, heading towards the on board sick bay and placing the injured racer down gently before giving Flora's helm a very gentle rub.

Shockwave pulled out the supplies he needed and began tending to Blurr's injuries. Blurr tried to move away, but the 'Con very gently pulled him back and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lay still," he said gently.

Now very confused, Blurr did so, but still held Flora protectively as she clung to him while watching Shockwave wrap up the blue racer's injuries. When he finished, he then looked at Blurr. "May I see her?" He asked quietly.

Blurr looked up at him, but noticed that Shockwave's request wasn't demanding and he looked at Flora before nodding to her. "I'm right here," he said soothingly as he lifted the sparkling to sit on his stomach.

Flora watched as Shockwave gave her a checkup and bandaged a small injury on her arm from when he had first brought her here. "There you go, little one," he said gently.

She looked up at him, sensing a change in him and she suddenly hugged him. "I knew you weren't a monster," she said confidently.

Shockwave was stunned by that and slowly returned her hug, rubbing her helm absentmindedly before gently handing her back to Blurr and scooping the two up in his arms and carrying them to his quarters, setting Blurr down on his feet when they arrived.

The blue racer and the small sparkling looked around the room and back at Shockwave, who gestured them to go inside. Going further in, Blurr noticed something that looked familiar and recognized it.

Flora did too. "Blurr? Isn't that a picture of your mom?" She asked.

He nodded and looked at Shockwave. "Why would you have this?" He asked him, finding it odd that his captor had this picture.

Shockwave looked unsure and cleared his throat. "The Autobots will be calling soon," he said. "I need to be there when they do."

He began to head out and then paused. "I'll be back later," he said. "Rest well."

As the door shut, Blurr waited to hear the lock, but noticed it didn't happen. "That's…unusual," he said.

Flora was confused too. "I knew he wasn't a monster," she said. "But…why is he not letting us go yet?"

"It sounds like he wants to," Blurr said. "But why would he have a picture of my mother here among his personal stuff and why is he being suddenly nice to us?"

Flora began to wonder that too.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Blurr learns the truth. How will he accept it? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. A Sparkbreak Healed

**I can't believe I haven't updated this one in a while. Sorry to make you all wait. Here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Sparkbreak Healed**

Shockwave returned to his quarters a bit later, seeing Blurr resting on the berth and Flora was sitting beside him, listening to him tell her another story. When Blurr finished the story, he glanced up at Shockwave, who had glanced around and nodded when he saw the racer and sparkling had refueled. "How are you both feeling?" He asked gently.

"Much better," Flora answered honestly.

"Mostly better," Blurr said. "But…I still want to know why you have a picture of my mom here and why are you suddenly being nice to us?"

Shockwave nodded and sat down on the berth. "Blurr, you're my son," he said gently.

The racer looked shocked. "No!" He said sharply. "That's not true! My father isn't a 'Con!"

Shockwave silently reached into a compartment in his arm and handed a picture to Blurr, who took it and looked at it. The racer saw it was his mother standing next to Shockwave and a little sparkling was in the femme's arms. "You were only a month old when I asked a friend to take that picture," Shockwave said softly.

Blurr looked back at the 'Con and even though Shockwave didn't have much of a face save for a single optic, his body language showed Blurr that he was telling the truth. Shockwave now stood up and walked up to Blurr, standing before him. "Your mother died of a terrible illness and you were taken away from me by your grandparents, who hated me and didn't want me for a son-in-law."

Blurr suddenly felt a memory come to the surface of his mind. "They always badmouthed my dad," the racer said softly. "I felt so hurt when they spoke badly about him."

Shockwave placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "They told me not to come near you or them," he said. "They even put the police on alert. I couldn't even see you."

Blurr felt more memories of his grandparents saying he was better off without his no-good father surface and he began to breathe a bit heavier. The tall 'Con was about to help Blurr sit down when the racer went up to him and slowly embraced him.

Shockwave didn't hesitate to hug Blurr back. "My little Blurr," he said, feeling his spark get heavier. "If I had known…,"

Blurr suddenly clung to him and began crying. Instantly, the tall 'Con began comforting him, rocking him gently and rubbing his back. "You have your mother's coloring," he said. "And her eyes."

The racer looked up at him. "And her height too, I guess," he said.

Shockwave chuckled and lifted Blurr clear off his feet. "She used to get upset about being shorter than me and even would protest if I carried her anywhere, but I eventually showed her that her being her height was perfect for me," he said as he held up his son. "Your height is just perfect too, because it reminds me of your mother in a good way."

A grin was suddenly heard in the 'Con's voice. "Being taller than you also allows me to spin you around and make you giggle like a sparkling," he said mischievously.

Blurr was shocked when Shockwave began playfully spinning him around and then held him over his shoulder upside down, clawed fingers very gently wiggling into the blue sides.

Flora giggled as she watched them and Shockwave finally let Blurr up, holding him in a protective hug. "I'm never letting you go again, Blurr," he promised. "I made that mistake too long ago."

Blurr looked up at him. "But, if I stay a Autobot…," he began.

"I will speak with the Elite Guard to renounce my allegiance to the Decepticons," Shockwave promised as he rubbed Blurr's helm gently. He then turned to see Flora looking up at him and he lifted her up gently.

"I'll also get you home to your parents soon," he promised. "Now that I have my son back, I know your parents are going through the same heartache and that's not right."

Flora smiled and hugged both him and Blurr. "You really mean it?" She asked hopefully. "You'll take us home soon?"

"Yes," Shockwave said, feeling his spark become whole again. "Soon."

* * *

 **So Blurr knows the truth. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Return And Decision

**I'm so sorry this took me so long to update! I got backed up on requests and I'm still trying to catch up on those because life decided to throw me several curveballs with work and all. But never fear! Here is the next chapter! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Return And Decision**

Natasha and Jazz were by the communications computer with Optimus, who was waiting for Shockwave to call them and ask if they agreed to the demands. The worried parents had finally agreed with Optimus that they had to work with the Decepticon to get their daughter back. They were deeply worried about Flora.

The communications went off and Shockwave's face appeared on screen. "Autobots," he said. "I have a new request."

The way he said it made them all look at him. "What do you want?" Optimus asked warily.

"Only amnesty in return for bringing Flora back to her family."

Natasha's head shot up at that, as did Jazz's head, and they saw Shockwave lean to the side a moment and they soon saw he had picked up Flora, who's face lit up at seeing her parents and uncle on screen. "Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Optimus!" She said.

"Flora," Natasha spoke, tears filling her eyes at seeing her daughter safe, although something about Shockwave's behavior was off with her.

"Flora, are you alright, sweetspark?" Jazz asked.

The little sparkling nodded with a big smile. "I'm okay," she said. "Mommy? Daddy? Uncle Optimus? Please grant Shockwave his request."

Optimus blinked at that request, sensing it was a real request and not something Shockwave asked her to say. "Flora, why do you feel we should grant him his request?" He asked gently.

"Shockwave's had a change of spark, Uncle Optimus," Flora said. "He's been much nicer the past few days with me and Uncle Blurr. He even healed us."

Natasha's head shot up again. "Did you say 'Blurr'?" she asked in shock. "He's alive?"

Jazz was also stunned. "We thought he passed on," he said.

"No," said Shockwave. "He's been my prisoner, but now, he and Flora are no longer my prisoners. I'm returning to Earth with both of them. Again, I only ask for amnesty in return."

The three looked at each other and Optimus decided on a set of coordinates. "We will meet you here," he said, sending the coordinates.

The entire team gathered there and Shockwave's ship landed there and he stepped out with Blurr beside him and the blue racer had Flora in his arms.

"Flora!" Natasha called out in relief, running forward to meet them.

"Mommy!" Flora called to her, reaching for her as Blurr handed the sparkling to the relieved mother, who was crying as she held her daughter. Jazz had been right behind her and also hugged Flora.

"Oh, Flora, my baby girl," he said in relief.

Flora then saw the rest of her family and squirmed a little, making her mother set her down and smile as the rest of the Autobots greeted the little sparkling with hugs and tears in their optics. They also embraced Blurr, glad to see he was alive.

Shockwave stood to the side, but was surprised when Flora hugged him too and Blurr followed suit. "Everyone, there's something we learned," he said. "Shockwave…he's my father."

They were stunned and Natasha looked at the racer. "He's your dad?" She asked in shock. "How do you know?"

Blurr smiled and showed them the picture and they could see that he was telling the truth. "He found out not too long ago and that's when he helped Flora and I recover from our injuries," he said.

Optimus gently cleared his throat. "We will need to speak to the Elite Guard," he said.

Shockwave nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hearing that Shockwave was on Earth and that Blurr was alive, an Elite Guard flagship landed on Earth a few hours later and the Autobots were called in along with Shockwave. The council were standing by on vid-screens with Sentinel and Ultra Magnus, who was fully recovered from his injuries, standing nearby. Jazz immediately held Natasha and Flora in a protective embrace and Flora clung to her father while Natasha leaned into her sparkmate's embrace.

Sentinel, to no one's surprise, was first to speak. "For his actions against the Elite Guard, I move that this Decepticon be jailed," he said.

"No," Blurr said firmly. "That is not what should be done."

Natasha nodded to Jazz, who let her go and she stepped forward. "Ultra Magnus, sir, Shockwave kept word in bringing my daughter back and he also released Blurr. Not only that, he helped them recover. These are not the actions of an evil Decepticon, but of a Cybertronian who realizes what he has done and has taken steps to atone for his prior actions," she said.

Sentinel looked at her disgustedly and was about to open his mouth when Ultra Magnus began speaking. "Miss Natasha has brought up a very good point," he said. "Shockwave has indeed kept his word."

He then looked very serious. "I have made my decision," he said. "Council, will you hear me out?"

Alpha Trion bowed his head respectfully. "Please tell us your decision, Ultra Magnus," he said.

The Supreme Commander turned to Shockwave, who stood before him. "Shockwave, I've heard good words put in for you by Optimus Prime, Jazz, and Miss Natasha. Therefore, I will allow you a choice. You may serve your time by either spending a year on Earth with Optimus' crew under their supervision, or on Cybertron in the stockade," he said.

Shockwave instantly made his decision and the others knew it, especially Blurr, who immediately stood between the Supreme Commander and Shockwave. "Ultra Magnus, sir, with all due respect, you'll have to put me in the stockade too, as I'm half-Con," he said. "Shockwave is my father."

The Autobot Council was silent, but Sentinel glared at Blurr. "How dare you, soldier!" He said angrily. "What are you thinking going against rank to protect this pile of scrap and claim he's your father?!"

Before a fight could break out, Ultra Magnus brought his hammer down, getting their attention. "That is enough, Sentinel," he said. "Blurr is simply expressing that if we are jailing Shockwave, then why wouldn't we jail him as well?"

Natasha stepped forward. "That would only be fair," she said. "Because it would be wrong to separate the father and son after they found each other again."

Blurr's and Natasha's devotions sat well with Ultra Magnus, who nodded in agreement and looked at Shockwave to hear his answer. Shockwave, who was deeply moved by his son's devotion and of the young cyborg girl's devotion, took a deep breath.

"I select the option to stay here on Earth for the year with Optimus' crew," he said.

The Supreme Commander nodded. "It is granted," he said with finality in his voice.

Natasha smiled, especially when she saw the angry look on Sentinel's face as he could do nothing now with Ultra Magnus having made his final decision and the Council had approved.

The ordeal was done.

* * *

 **So how will it go with Shockwave staying on Earth? Stay tuned to find out. Also, a certain Decepticon makes the scene. :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. The Power Of Love

**Holy cow!** _ **How**_ **long has it been since I updated this story? Much too long. I'm so sorry to everyone who has been following this story for taking so long on this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter (the epilogue) will not take so long to post.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter with a surprising twist to all you Blackarachnia fans! :) And other fans who love happy endings. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Power Of Love**

The days were going by quick as Blurr spent every day with his father, Shockwave, who expressed pride for his son's accomplishments and remorse that he had not only been his enemy for so long, but for hurting him too.

"Dad, I forgive you," he said. "We both didn't know."

Shockwave hugged him. "My little Blurr," he said softly.

Not taking offense, Blurr returned the hug before seeing Natasha walking by after having put Flora down for a nap. "Natasha?" He called to her.

She paused. "Yes?" She answered curiously.

Blurr motioned her inside and she came into the room as he and Shockwave stood up. "Did you know about Shockwave being my father?" He asked her.

Knowing that the two had been told about her being from another world before coming here and becoming Prowl's daughter and Jazz's mate, she shook her head. "No, that wasn't revealed in my old world," she admitted.

He nodded and Shockwave moved towards Natasha, pulling out a vial of liquid and giving it to her. "Give this to Optimus," he said. "And tell him to give it to Blackarachnia. It will revert her back to her Autobot form."

She looked up at him in surprise and he nodded to clarify her unspoken question and she smiled brightly before quickly racing out to find Optimus, almost crashing into Trigger Point, but ducking at the last second and just missing him arm that he had reached out to catch her. Giggling, she continued to run and found Optimus in his quarters. Stopping quickly and resulting in leaving skid marks on the floor as she corrected her path too fast, she flew into Optimus' room, stopping before him and making him look at her in surprise as she smiled and held up the vial of liquid, placing it in his hands. "It's the cure for Blackarachnia," she said. "Shockwave created it. She can finally go back to being Elita-1."

Optimus stood up slowly and he gently clutched the vial in his hand. "Tonight," he said softly.

Natasha nodded, still smiling as Optimus commed Blackarachnia and told her to come to the base. Everyone except for Natasha, Jazz, Blurr, and Shockwave headed out for patrol and while the father and son spent some time playing video games, the bonded couple went to their daughter's room to watch her sleep while Optimus waited for the femme he still loved, even though she had become techno organic and had joined the Decepticons, to come.

She arrived in her spider form and glanced around, seeing she and Optimus were mostly alone and she transformed to her robot form. "Optimus?" She asked curiously. Having come to a truce between her and them, she was rather curious as to why he called her.

He smiled. "Elita," he said, going over to her and pulling her into his arms. She accepted the hug and looked up at him and he smiled. "There's a cure."

She looked at him. "But I thought Natasha said there wasn't," she said in confusion.

"Not one that she had seen in her world," Optimus said gently as he handed her the vial of liquid. "Shockwave gave this to her and told her to give it to me for me to bring it to you."

Taking the vial, she looked at it, feeling hope fill her and she smiled, taking a deep breath and drinking the vial, hoping that she'd really be herself again. To her surprise, Optimus then kissed her soundly and she got tears in her eyes as she now knew he still loved her and she held onto him and returned the kiss happily before the red and blue mech gently pulled away and his optics went wide as he now saw Elita standing before him in her original colors. "Elita…you're back," he said softly, his face lit up with both happiness and love.

She looked down at herself and gasped at seeing her yellow and silver colors again, relief filling her. "I'm…I'm not a freak anymore!" She said happily as she glomped Optimus and kissed him again. "Optimus, I'm me again."

He held her close. "Elita, will you bond with me?" He asked. "Please?"

More tears fell from her optics as she smiled up at him. "You…You never…lost love for me?" She asked.

"Never," he said. "I love you, Elita. I couldn't stop loving you. I didn't want to stop loving you."

Elita hugged him. "I guess I never lost love for you either, Optimus," she said with a smile. "Yes, I'll bond with you."

Smiling, he gently cupped one side of her face and kissed her deeply, holding her even as the others returned and were surprised, but when they saw her, Ratchet instantly recognized her and Optimus explained to them what happened. The others inside the base came out too and smiled at seeing Elita was back to normal. "Welcome back, Elita," Natasha said with a smile.

Smiling at her, the femme hugged her. "Thank you, Natasha," she said and then stood up before feeling Bulkhead hug her gently and then Bumblebee did the same, welcome backs echoing and also saying they forgave her, which made her even happier and she then spotted Shockwave, who nodded to her. Smiling, she went up and hugged him. "Thank you for helping me, Shockwave," she said.

He returned the hug. "I believe in keeping my word when I promise to help," he said.

"How can we repay you?" Optimus asked as he came up and Elita leaned into his side, wrapping her arms around his neck and he hugged her close to his side.

"I already have my reward," Shockwave said, placing a hand on Blurr's shoulder. "I have my son back, thanks to Flora."

The youngling, who had woken from her nap, was in Blurr's arms and she smiled, reaching for Shockwave, who accepted her from the racer. "Uncle Shockwave," she said, hugging him.

Natasha smiled at that, seeing that love had shown them all just how powerful it was. Powerful enough and beyond to bring families back together and rekindle a love that never died.

* * *

 **So Elita is officially back and everyone is all together again. :) Next chapter is the epilogue.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	11. True Peace

**Chapter 11: True Peace**

The base was becoming quiet for the night as the Autobots began turning in after a rather quiet day for them all, having only had to deal with the Angry Archer earlier, who had ended up getting caught in his own trap, to his surprise and the Autobot's and city of Detroit's amusement, which led to the Archer's chagrin as he hadn't even gotten farther than to the door of the store he had robbed when his net-filled arrows had gone off and the nets wrapped around him, making it easy for the Autobots to capture him and turn him over to Captain Fanzone. Shockwave had even recorded it, giving a copy to the captain of the police department and keeping one for the Autobots. Even Sari was in a heap of giggles after seeing the hilarious video. "He tripped his own trap," she had said before giggling again.

Speaking of giggling, Shockwave was currently sitting on the couch when he heard a mostly-stifled giggle and went still before turning quickly and catching a very mischievous, little sparkling. Flora's giggles erupted from her. "Trying to sneak up on your uncle, were you?" The former 'Con said teasingly. "And no doubt trying to slip away from your mother and father."

Blurr, who was sitting in a nearby chair relaxing, smiled at the scene. "She almost had you, Dad," he said.

"Yes, she did," said Shockwave, holding Flora in one arm and tickling her, starting with her small feet, which made the little femme sparkling laugh and try to escape, but then Blurr came over as both mechs kneeled by the couch and the former 'Con gently placed Flora on her back on the cushions as both father and son began tickling her again.

Flora giggled and laughed cutely as she was tickled by her uncles and Blurr made her squeal when he blew raspberries into her stomach. Seeing this, the former 'Con decided to surprise his son by removing part of his face. He had one red eye, but also a normal mouth. The blue racer looked curious as they paused in tickling the little femme. "Dad?" Blurr asked.

"After I had lost you and your mother, I built this black mask to hide my facial features and learned of my shifting ability not long after," Shockwave explained. "I honestly hope I never have to use my shifting abilities again, but this removable mask makes it possible for me to mimic what you did to make this little one squeal so cutely."

Blurr smiled as he watched his father blow raspberries into Flora's stomach and the little one squealed with giggles. "Again!" She giggled out.

"Again?" Blurr asked with a smile.

"She enjoys tickling as you did when you were little," Shockwave said with a chuckle as he then tickled the little femme's stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Flora's laughter became louder and she squirmed, but couldn't get away as her uncles tickled her for a bit longer until stopping, smiling at the little one before looking up to see Natasha and Jazz watching them with amusement before the bonded couple came in. "Thank you for catching her," said Natasha as Shockwave handed Flora to her.

"Were you being mischievous, my little moonbeam?" Jazz asked his daughter, who giggled and reached for her father, who accepted her from her mother and held her proudly as Flora nodded her head sleepily and snuggled into her father's embrace.

"Now she's ready for bed," Natasha said in both relief and amusement. "She just needed her uncles to get her set to sail on the dream boat."

The three males chuckled in amusement. "And we must be ready to sail too, my love," said Jazz with a smile, wrapping her in his free arm and she smiled up at him lovingly.

"Then let us all sail," she said as she and her mate, along with their sleepy daughter, headed down the hall to their rooms. Shockwave watched before he turned and noticed Blurr was looking a bit tired.

Without warning, the former 'Con lifted up his son and placed him playfully over his shoulder. The blue racer yelped in surprise before squirming a little. "Dad, come on," he protested slightly, making his father chuckle before setting him down on his feet and Blurr hugged him. Shockwave returned the hug happily. "Have a pleasant rest, son," he said.

"You too, Dad," said the speedy Autobot before heading off to his room.

Shockwave stood in the living room and gazed out the window to watch the quiet night for a moment, seeing a couple cars on the roads heading for their homes and he took a deep breath, relishing the peace that filled him now, a peace he hadn't thought was possible, until his new little niece proved him otherwise. Because of Flora, he was truly a changed mech.

* * *

 **And that concludes "A Sparkling's Love Can Change A Mech". I want to extend thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and followed this story. Thank you all again. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
